Embodiments of the invention are directed to the generation, use, management, and protocols surrounding tokens over multiple payment channels using different devices, and in particular, to a mobile tokenization hub.
Increasingly, payments are made using a variety of different channels, including non-traditional payment channels such as mobile devices. At the same time, security and PCI compliance concerns has driven the adoption of tokens and tokenization to limit the exposure of sensitive data (e.g., at merchant systems and/or over the Internet).
Different payment channels may support different types of mobile devices, and different mobile devices may support different types of tokens. Additionally, existing payment infrastructure and transaction entities (e.g., acquirers, issuers, merchants, etc.) may require or expect particular types of payment data to process transactions. However, existing systems do not adequately account for these differences in mobile devices and payment infrastructure to allow for the efficient use and management of different types of tokens.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.